


December Sun

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [34]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Comfort Sex, F/M, Healing, Humanity, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sex on Furniture, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: Newt watches her with exhausted but steady eyes before ducking his head, depositing his case on the floor. The movement causes him to wince, his hand reflexively cradling the ribs on his right side. Tina focuses on his obvious pain to force her mind away from her sister, fingering her wand as he struggles upright.“Go get cleaned up,” she says as gently as she can manage, gesturing toward the apartment door and the washroom beyond it. “Then I’ll patch you up.”





	December Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the events of the movie. It may surprise you guys to know that this isn't even my idea, but my husband's; this is his headcanon of why Newt and Tina were so awkward when they said goodbye at the docks. :)

*

Queenie retreats to the shared bedroom as soon as they arrive home, closing the door between them with a heavy finality that makes Tina flinch.

Newt watches her with exhausted but steady eyes before ducking his head, depositing his case on the floor. The movement causes him to wince, his hand reflexively cradling the ribs on his right side. Tina focuses on his obvious pain to force her mind away from her sister, fingering her wand as he struggles upright.

“Go get cleaned up,” she says as gently as she can manage, gesturing toward the apartment door and the washroom beyond it. “Then I’ll patch you up.” Tina doesn’t allow Newt a chance to argue, determinedly putting her back to him while kicking off her shoes.

She watches from the corner of her eye as Newt sighs heavily before easing his blue jacket over his shoulders. Tina takes it from him, spelling it clean before arching an eyebrow in challenge when he hovers nervously _._

Newt runs an agitated hand through his dusty hair before grudgingly removing his suit jacket. He fingers his bowtie, making a low, unhappy sound and opens his mouth as if to speak before marching from the room.

Tina lets him go, lips pressed together to control their trembling, before turning to the stove.

*

Newt returns ten minutes later, wet hair gleaming like molten copper in the lamplight, his skin still pink from scrubbing and heat, wearing coarse brown trousers and a simple white shirt. Tina abandons the pot of tea she’s been attempting to brew, beckoning him to the table while pulling out a chair to indicate that he should sit.

He folds himself into it without comment, shying away from her scrutiny. Tina hovers over him for an awkward moment before sliding a hand through his hair. His lips part at the contact, eyebrows climbing over his forehead when his eyes cut to her face.

Ignoring his surprise, she uses her grip on his head to ease it back and brandishes her lighted wand. “Look at me,” she murmurs and shines the blue-white light into his pupils while gently probing Newt’s scalp. “Did you hit your head? Do you have a headache, dizziness, anything like that?”

He nervously licks his lips and looks away before answering. “No.”

Tina accepts this with a nod before extinguishing her wand. Setting it aside, she motions for him to stand while taking his hands to inspect them. She works her careful way up both arms, finding plenty of scrapes, bumps, bruises, and scars but no broken bones, before pressing on his ribs. She can smell him from this proximity, the tang of soap and spent adrenaline, and stands close enough to feel his breathing change when she glances up and is reminded of just how blue his eyes are as they watch her from beneath swollen lids.

Newt grunts slightly she palpitates the lowest fixed rib on his right side, prompting her to spread her hand over the spot while murmuring a standard healing charm. Heat transfers from her palm into his chest, and she feels the _snick!_ of bone snapping into place as he heals, his skin taut beneath her fingers. Tina fixates on his shirt buttons as he breathes carefully, testing the limits of his ribs before wrapping tapered fingers around her wrist.

“Tina?”

She closes her eyes while tipping her head back, measuring her breathing when it all catches up with her until his other hand touches her jaw.

Newt says her name again, and she can feel the puff of his words against her cheek. “Are _you_ alright?”

Tina opens her mouth to say, _yes, of course, I’m fine_. A pained moan comes out instead, low and directionless. Newt fans his fingers over her chin while inhaling sharply, his body suddenly tense. She opens her eyes to find him watching her, head tilted to the side as he examines her face. His gaze falls to her mouth only to linger there, his calloused thumb dragging across her bottom lip before cradling her jaw.

“Oh,” he says, and her knees turn weak when his fingers tense against her skin. Then: “Are you hurt?”

She swallows hard when the tremble in her legs works it way up her body, the result of too much adrenaline and too little sleep. Newt automatically transfers his grip from her wrist to her elbow, steadying her. Tina is reminded of the way he had caught her in the Death Chamber, how his eyes had lingered on her lips afterward, and instinctively leans closer. Newt slides his arm around her waist, supporting her and pulling her in, and her eyes fall to his mouth before drifting closed, holding her breath as she prepares to _jump_.

He catches her just as she had hoped, his kiss dry and firm until he pulls back just far enough to breath against her lips. She gasps when his hand spreads over the small of her back before losing her fingers in his hair.

“Newt,” she breathes and delights when he trembles, the damp heat of his mouth washing over her skin. “ _Please_...do that again.”

For a long, frightening moment when Tina thinks he’s going to deny her or, worse, turn away. Then he sighs and his arm tightens, his other hand threading through the hair at her temple as he claims her in a kiss deep enough to make her lips tingle. She surrenders to it while sliding her arms around his shoulders, molding her body to his when he turns them, sending the chair scraping loudly across the kitchen floor in their haste.

Newt’s hand flashes out to sweep the placemats and candlesticks off the table as she nips encouragingly at his lips and jaw. He makes sure there’s a clear spot for her before boosting her up, Tina using her strong calves to tug him between her thighs. Once there, he takes a moment to catch and hold her eyes as she appreciatively squeezes his arms, seeking and finding permission before sinking back into her mouth, his fingers erratically tracing the hem of her blouse.

“Take it off,” she gasps between heated kisses, reaching for the buttons trailing over his chest. She frees them from their eye with badly trembling hands, getting as far as his navel before he skims his lips along her jaw in apology and hooks his fingers into her blouse. He pulls it off in one fluid motion, carefully tucking Tina’s locket into her cleavage before covering her breasts with his hands.

Tina arches into the contact with a low hum before yanking his shirt out of his trousers. She pushes it away from his skin to kiss his throat and collarbone, earning a tight sound when she drags her teeth over his throat before returning to his mouth.

Newt rolls her breast beneath his palm to pucker her nipple, pinching it lightly as his other hand moves to the placket of her trousers. She gasps encouragements as he pries open her fastenings, his fingers wondrously steady when he tests her arousal before encouraging her to rock her hips to slide the heavy fabric down her legs.

The full impact of their encounter occurs to her then, making her eyes tear, and she clings to his shoulders as he kisses her cheek and jaw soothingly. “We can stop,” Newt says, his voice a low rumble in her ear. “We don’t have to do _anything_ you aren’t prepared for, Tina.”

“I don’t want to stop,” she promises, and tugs open his trousers to prove the point, earning a stuttering gasp when she circles him. He’s heavier than she expects, filled with need. She strokes him a few times to hear his breathing turn ragged before hooking her calves over the back of his legs, reeling him in.

Newt goes, leaning into her as she reclaims his lips. She rocks her hips forward when he braces a hand on the table, his tongue brushing the roof of her mouth as he fills her.

Tina swallows hard with the momentary discomfort of connection, whining in the back of her throat. Newt buries his face in her shoulder, kissing her skin wetly as she pants before starting with a full thrust, bringing them together. He growls when he does it again, building a rhythm, moving against her hard enough to make the table legs squeak as Tina clutches his shoulders.

His hand slides around her hip to spread over her stomach when she begins to tremble, centering his thumb. Tina gasps as he flicks her determinedly, mounting her pleasure until she digs her fingernails into the small of his straining back. She presses her face into his neck with a moan when it gets to be too much, building heat curling her toes until her pleasure breaks and she surges around him.

Newt lets out a ragged sigh, scraping his teeth over her shoulder when he quivers before pressing deep and going still, the primal echo of his release filling the room.

They lean together in the aftermath, panting until Newt gently untangles her legs from around his waist and kisses her. He smooths his hands over her back as he samples her gently, almost apologetically before peppering her cheek and jaw.

He whispers her name and she can feel the brush of his eyelashes when he blinks. “Tina... _thank_ you _._ ”

Sudden tears clog Tina’s throat and she blinks them away while petting his head. “You’re welcome,” she breathes against his skin, indulging in this final act of mutual comfort. “I think we’ll be okay now.”

He makes a wet sound at that, something caught between a laugh and a sob and kisses her shoulder before straightening. He helps her down from the table, making sure she’s stable on wobbly legs before bringing her trousers to her. Newt blushes deeply when he passes them over, but he moves with confidence as he eases her blouse over her head before diffidently straightening his clothes.

They linger awkwardly until Newt ducks his head. “I should, um,” he murmurs and risks a quick glance at her. “I should attend to my creatures, I…” He takes a deep breath and she watches all his walls and guards come back up, the way he tucks the vulnerable, essential core of his personality away.

“I'll be seeing you, Tina,” he manages in a low voice, and turns smartly on his heel to retreat into his case.

“Yeah, you will, Newt,” she whispers and touches her lips in wonder before going to comfort her sister.

*

The next time he touches her, he's saying goodbye.

*


End file.
